A love money can't buy
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: Beca the sole heiress of a billionaire. Decides to go somewhere no one knows and recognize her, which lead her to go to the Philippines for a change. what changes will happen to her life when she meet Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie there? G!P Chloe in further chapters.
1. Cast of Character

**Chapter – Introduction of Characters.**

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **Rebecca "Beca" Elizabeth Jade Connor Mitchell (18)** – Only child of **William Denver Mitchell** and **Janice Elizabeth Connor Mitchell**. The sole heiress of Mitchell Corporation, Mitchell Empire, Big M Malls, Mitchell Industries, Connor Group of Companies, REJCM Records and a lot of big farms around USA and Asia. She's always been neglected by her own parent who's too busy in business to acknowledge her presence. Decides to go somewhere no one knows and recognize her, which lead her to go to the Philippines for a change.

 **Chloe Alessandra Kramer Beale (21)** – Youngest of five children of **James Andrew Beale** and **Felicity Kramer Beale**. Grow up in a loving and happy family who support her in every decision that she makes as long as it makes her happy in life. Her family moved to the Philippines when business competition in the US becomes insufferable for her father. Her family was rated as middle class in wealth but one day her father was killed inside their own home by thief robbing them which cause her family to suffer financially and emotionally due to the death of the head of the Beale Family.

 **Aubrey Katelyn Grey Posen (22)** – Chloe's best friend also lives in the Philippines. She met Chloe at school when her family first move in the country being the only one to understand each other. When Chloe's father died she convinces her father to help Chloe financially at least until she finishes high school.

 **Stacie Elise Connor Conrad (21)** – Aubrey's half American-half Filipina girlfriend. Also one of Chloe's best friends.

What will happen when Beca meet these 3 girls in her journey in the Philippines? Will they be good together or will it cause them all a lot of trouble?

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, real chapter one will be put here tomorrow. I just want to post the character now so you know about this story and I am really asking for any idea/ plot for this story. Thanks for reading. Sorry if it's not what you're expecting.**


	2. Welcome to the Philippines

**Hello everyone, I'm already done with the station of the cross thing so here it is, the chapter 2 of the story. And the thing inside [] that is also in bold is the translation to any Filipino language that I'll use at all the chapter. And now without further interruption here it is.**

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

Beca is pacing at her big, no huge room while talking to the phone.

"Yes, Amy I'm serious. A simple house somewhere not too crowded but also not that isolated. I want that house to look simple but please make sure it is complete with all the essentials."

" **Okay, little one. Is there any specific province or place you want?** " Amy replied.

"Nowhere in particular. Just makes sure it is out of pollution and noises and it's in a good neighborhood."

" **Oh, okay. Hmmm I have a place to suggest to you. Well the question is, are you planning on studying there?** " Beca thought about it for a second.

"What is the start of class there?"

" **Around June, why?** "

"Okay, can you manage to like complete everything fast? If I'm going to study there I need to be at least at that place before Christmas to adjust before school starts."

" **Whoa, seems like you've got it planned huh. Okay, I know a place near the capital of the country, close to many establishments but not that polluted a lot of school around the place and even close to several malls.** "

"Ugh, as if I'm interested in malls."

" **Okay, so you have to choose, do you want to go to a private school or in a public one?** "

"A lot of other student might need that more than me. Pick a private school, a good one but not that expensive so I can still play it cool."

" **Okay so it is already October so I need to process your entire request now. But with I can say that before December 20 you're already here. I'll text all the details.** "

"Okay Amy, thank you very much. Talk to you when you got everything. Bye."

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **Weeks have pass and now Beca is only waiting for her flight details.**

 **December 15**

From: Amy

To: Beca

 _Hey little one, pack your things now your flight is on December 19. [Insert other flight details here]. Do you want someone to pick you up and bring you to your new home there?_

From: Beca

To: Amy

 _Hey Ames, could you do that? I mean yeah I need someone to lead me. It's a foreign country for me after all._

That exact night she starts to pack everything she'll needed. Her parents will never know she's not there cause they never even look at her ever since the divorce when she was five. That's one of her reasons to move to a far country, to see if they'll notice her absence at all.

Once her flight date came Beca leave her home, well more of a house early and heads to the airport. She's nervous at the starts of her flight but as it goes on she starts to relax and feel her excitement brought by the thought of having a whole new experience in a simple life.

By 10:25 Am of December 20 her flight landed. She got off the plane, claim here luggage and head to the arrival area where she saw a man wearing a light blue checkered polo holding a sign that reads 'Ms. Beca'. She approaches the man telling him it was her.

"Ahm hey sir, that was me Beca. Are you the one to bring me home?" the guy nodded and welcomes her. The man led her to a car and brought her to her new home.

By 1:07 she already reaches the place which is not that far. It is located to a province named Bulacan. The place is nice, quiet and not too polluted so it pass her taste for a decent house.

"Here's your home ma'am, Do you need anything?" she thank the man but she her head. She doesn't anything but sleep.

"Thanks but I don't need anything for now, but thank you."

"Okay, well I'll leave you now to enjoy your house."

"Thanks. Oh hey is there a place here where I can buy food?"

"There a food I bought for you earlier it's in the fridge you just heat it up and eat."

"Oh thank you so much."

After thanking the man again and again Beca ate her food, take a shower and get ready to sleep off all her exhaustion.

The next morning she woke up pretty early 5:00 am to be exact due to the fact that she slept at 4:00 pm the last day. Changing into her jogging outfit she left her house to start familiarizing herself in her new environment. Too engross to her surroundings she failed to see two girls who is also engross in their own thing bump into her sending all 3 of them to the ground.

"Aray! Ano bang problema mo? Tumingin ka nga sa dinadaanan mo **. [Ouch! What's wrong with you? Could look on where you're going.]** " One of the girls a blonde yelled at her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Really I don't mean to bump to you. I'm just amazed of the place and failed to see you" she rambled her apologies. She doesn't want any trouble, especially in her first day in here.

"Aubrey, ano ka ba kasalanan din natin ito hindi naman niya sinasadya at hindi din tayo nakatingin sa dinadaanan natin. di ba? **[Aubrey, It was also our fault she doesn't intending on bumping to us and we are also not looking where we're going, right?]** " the other girl with a red head spokes. The red head is drop dead gorgeous that leaves Beca with nothing to say except from: "Red"

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **And I'm out, yeah sorry for a short chapter but I'm still thinking on what to do next so if you have any suggest just please place at the review so I can work with it. Thanks you for reading everyone. I really appreciate it.**

 **And to the guess who ask if I live in the Philippines. Yes I live in the Philippines, born and raised.**


	3. First Meeting

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for giving me your time to read this story.**

 **Guest -** Salamat sa pagbasa. Opo Filipina po ako.

 **Unor** **-** Isa po sa mga dahilan ng paggawa ko nito ay ang magkaroon ng mga istoryang Filipino sa page na ito. Ipagmalaki ang lingwaheng sariling atin. Salamat sa pagbasa

 **Xsamstersx** \- Thank you. Hope you'll learn how to use our language in the future. I'm glad to find a co-Bulakenya here. Please give your parents my regards.

 **Cecilia Dale** \- Thank you reading my story. Hope you're enjoying the first part of it. And here is a new chapter.

 **-** Salamat ng marami sa iyo. At opo ibibigay kop o ang lahat ng aking makakaya upang mapag-igi ang istoryang iyo bilang isa sa iilang istoryang nilapatan ng lingwaheng sariling atin.

 **Kaika-chan -** Salamat, nawa'y na ibigan mo ang istoryang ito.

 **To all the readers of this Fic.**

Maraming salamat po sa oras at tiyaga. Gusto ko lang po na malaman ninyo na bukas po ako sa ano mang suhestyon ukol sa takbo ng istorya **[Thank you very much for your time and effort. I just want all of you to know that I am open to any suggestion you have about the story plot.]**

 **And if you have any story conflict you would like to be involved in this fic then you are 100% welcome to message me about it in the private message part. We don't know, maybe we can combine more than 2 conflicts to make the story much more interesting; just please be reminded Chloe is G!P so no Chloe getting pregnant by other guy conflict here.**

 **Which pairing do you prefer in this story? Steca, Mitchsen, Bechloe, Chacie, Chaubrey or Staubrey so yeah that's all.**

 **Please do inform me if you prefer other pairing than Bechloe and Staubrey so we can adjust more on what the reader wants to happen because I don't know maybe majority of you wants other pairing.**

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **Prev**

 _Too engross to her surroundings she failed to see two girls who is also engross in their own thing bump into her sending all 3 of them to the ground._

" _Aray! Ano bang problema mo? Tumingin ka nga sa dinadaanan mo_ _ **. [Ouch! What's wrong with you? Could you look on where you're going.]**_ _" One of the girls a blonde yelled at her._

" _Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Really I don't mean to bump to you. I'm just amazed of the place and failed to see you" she rambled her apologies. She doesn't want any trouble, especially in her first day in here._

" _Aubrey, ano ka ba kasalanan din natin ito hindi naman niya sinasadya at hindi din tayo nakatingin sa dinadaanan natin. di ba?_ _ **[Aubrey, It was also our fault she doesn't intending on bumping to us and we are also not looking where we're going, right?]**_ _" the other girl with a red head spokes. The red head is drop dead gorgeous that leaves Beca with nothing to say except from: "Red"_

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

The two girls failed to hear what she says. The red head look at her and start to apologize.

"Pasensya ka na hindi din kami nakatingin sa dinadaanan namin. Kaunti pa lang kasi ang tao dito kapag ganitong oras.[ **Sorry, we were also not looking where we're going. There are not much people out here at this time usually.** ]" The red headed girl explain, which snaps Beca out of her trance because she doesn't understand what the girl in front of her just said.

"Sorry I don't quiet catch that, what did you say?" Beca finally says something after she was helped by the red head to stand up.

"Wow! Bree may bagong salta tayo, may kano na naman dito dagdag sa atin[ **Wow! Bree we have new one here, an American addition to us** ]." The red head tell the blonde excitedly.

"Bakit? Hindi mo ba na halata kanina pagbunggo natin sa kanya? Humingi siya ng tawad ng naka-ingles at halata naman sa hitsura niya na hindi siya Filipino. Minsan hindi ko talaga alam kung nasaan mo nilagay ang utak mo Chloe [ **Why? Hadn't you notice it when we bumped to her? She apologizes in English and it was all too obvious on her looks that she's not a Filipino. Sometimes I wonder where you put your brain Chloe** ]." The blonde named Aubrey says incredulously.

"Hay, sige sige mali na ako. Okay masaya ka na?[ **Hmm, yeah yeah I'm wrong. Okay are you happy now?** ]" The red head now known as Chloe says while putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Ahhm, hey I don't want to bother your conversation so I'll just go and really I am so sorry for bumping to the two of you. It won't happen again." Beca says trying to cut the two girls banter. After apologizing she starts to walk where she came from.

"Hey, no, nowe were also not looking where we're going. There are not much people out here at this time usually so we also want to apologize to you" the red head say.

"Oh, ahm yeah. But still, sorry and I'm gonna go now." She says and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait! I don't quite catch your name."

"Oh, I didn't throw my name so you don't need to catch it." Beca joked but seeing that the red head face fell she regretted not delivering the joke properly. "Sorry, I was meant to be a joke. Ahm Beca. My name is Beca. Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I just tried to joke I'm sorry." She again ramble her apologies.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry. I'm Chloe by the way and this here is my best friend Aubrey." Chloe said while smiling.

"Oh, Uhm hi. Nice to meet you two" Beca said as she shook hands with the two.

"You must be new here." Aubrey said. Obviously just to be in the conversation.

"Oh, yeah I just got here yesterday morning and I pretty much know nothing about here so I decided to go for a run just to familiarize the place then I bumped into you two." She answers the blonde adding a little detail to begin her new life with new persons in it. Hoping to be a friend with the girls.

"Really? Do your family moved with you?" Chloe asked enthusiastically.

"Uhm nope, no I move here alone." Beca replied, surprise to the girl's bubbliness.

"Oh, where do you live? Here in the Philippines what's your address?" Chloe asked.

"I live at the house near a 7/11 around the corner there and it looks like mine is the only one there with a blue gate." She answered while pointing to where she came from.

"Wow, you live there? Alone? Well, welcome to the neighborhood. And since you're our new neighbor you can hang out with us when you're not busy or something. And by the way we live at the house exactly in front of yours. I live in the one with the green gate and Aubrey here live in the one with the white gate. Oh and Aubrey's girlfriend live in the one with a dark pink gate." Chloe said and point to Aubrey.

"And since I mentioned her, her family is having a simple party later to celebrate her grandmother's birthday and she told me that I can bring another one with me and my family to her party and since you seem to not know anyone from this place as of now I think I'll take it as a chance to invite you and be my plus one." Chloe said without even asking if the brunette is busy or not.

"Oh, yeah sure. Thanks, but I'll appreciate it if I can get a confirmation from Aubrey here if it's okay for me to come." Beca answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. It's fine. Stacie family loves to meet new faces and make friends so it's okay for you to come. At mukhang may gusto sa iyo itong kaibigan ko [ **And it looks like my from here has a crush on you** ]." Aubrey said.

"Bree!" Chloe scolded her.

"Bakit? Totoo naman ah. Tama na ako di ba? [ **Why? It is true. Am I right?** ]" Aubrey said with a smug on her face.

"Uhm ok, so I just want to inform you that I don't actually understand what the two of you are to talking about so yeah I'll go home first and take a shower and Chloe time is it again and is there anything I need to bring?" Beca interrupt the two. She's getting a little wary because she can't understand what they are talking about.

"Oh, it's at 2: 00 pm and no you don't need to bring anything. And if you're a little shy to go there alone then I'll just come at your home and we can go there together." Chloe responded.

"Okaaay… thank you and also to you Aubrey. And now I really need to go home and take a shower. Thanks for the offer Chloe I'll wait for you at my house." And with that Beca turns and walk toward her house with no more interruption this time. It gonna be a long day.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **And I'm out. Thank you for reading everyone. Sorry for a short chapter here but I actually cut it short here because the next chapter will be long so I need my time to be focus on that and not on this chapter so please just bear with me. If you have any comment, complaints, request or suggestion regarding this fic please feel free to place it on the review so I can work with it or if you have any idea you want to put into this story's plot please don't hesitate to pm me.**

 **Thank you so much for the time.**


	4. Meet the Connors

Hello readers, glad you still decide to continue reading this fic. Well, I just want to make a correction in a character name, I'll change Stacie's name from **Stacie Elise Connor Conrad** into **Stacie Elizabeth Connor Conrad.** You'll understand the reason for the sudden change in this chapter, so here it is. Hope you like it.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **Prev**

" _Oh, it's at 2: 00 pm and no you don't need to bring anything. And if you're a little shy to go there alone then I'll just come at your home and we can go there together." Chloe responded._

" _Okaaay… thank you and also to you Aubrey. And now I really need to go home and take a shower. Thanks for the offer Chloe I'll wait for you at my house." And with that Beca turns and walk toward her house with no more interruption this time. It's gonna be a long day._

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

It is now 1:00 pm, one hour before the said party at Aubrey's girlfriend's house. It was weird that she's nervous and she giving an effort of looking for something presentable to wear, maybe because it's her officially first time to meet her new neighbors or the fact that they all know each other except from her. Nonetheless she was pretty excited to try and make friends and start a whole new life in a whole new country and culture for her.

45 minutes pass and she is now ready to go and just waiting for Chloe to come get her, just as she was to put her shoes on her doorbell ring and she came out to answer it. As she opens the door she saw Chloe wear a simple white T-shirt and a plain black hanging pants to be paired with pink and red flip-flops while she wears a blue polo-blouse (that is too formal for a casual party) paired with a black 'too formal' slacks and a flat black leather shoes.

"Wow, you look… Too formal" Chloe says as she takes in the brunette's appearance.

"Yeah, I feel over dress now. Would you mind to wait? I'll change quickly" Beca says while walking back inside her house.

"No, no no it's just fine. You look fine in that get up. In fact I'd like to come there with my plus one who looks like a real estate agent." The red head tease.

"Oh please, I don't want them to think of me that way. I'll change" the brunette and continue to walk.

"Oh come on, we'll be late if you change. They'll understand why you're wearing that." Chloe says and pulls the brunette to drag out of the gate.

"Hey Chloe, would you mind if we go to 7/11 first?" Beca said.

"Why? What do you need from there?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to buy something." Beca responded.

"Okay let's go." The red head drag her to the shop. Once in there Beca proceed to the freezers and stop there.

"Hey Chloe, what flavor do you think they'll like?" She asked the red head gesture to the ice cream freezer in front of them.

"Beca, you don't need to buy them anything." Chloe replied.

"Come on Chloe, it's just ice cream. I don't want to go there empty handed. Beside I've read that the Filipinos have these tradition of bringing stuff from something or somewhere right? What is it called again 'palasubong'?" The Brunette reasoned out.

"Okay, okay. You're silly Beca. And it is 'Pasalubong' not 'palasubong'" Chloe laugh while correcting Beca.

"Okay whatever it is called red, now, what flavor do you think they'll like?" She asked once again gesturing to the freezers.

"Knowing Nana Eling she'll much choose the mango and cheese than a rocky road but the others will prefer rocky road." Chloe answered pointing to a tub of the said flavor.

"Okay then how many are there?" Beca asked nodding to the info fed to her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 50 or more people, Nana Eling have a lot of friends and the whole neighborhood will also come. Why?" Chloe answered shrugging.

"Pick a flavor you want." Beca nudge her.

"I'll pick Double Dutch." She answers. Not knowing what Beca is planning to do.

"Okay so will buy 2 gallons of Mango and Cheese, 2 gallons of Rocky Road and 2 gallons of Double Dutch" Beca said while getting the said item from the freezers.

"Are you crazy? That's too much. They'll not accept it." Chloe stated incredulously.

"Oh come on, it is even much cheaper than me knocking on our neighbor's gates to give them some baked cookies or something and it also count as gift to the celebrant right? What's her name again?" Beca explains and asked.

"Nana Eling. And ok, whatever it's your choice." Chloe replied while helping Beca with the tubs and bring it in the counter.

After paying for the ice creams the two then headed to the place of celebration carrying three gallons of ice creams each. Once outside Chloe called out for help.

"Aubrey! Stacie! Tulong naman dito oh [ **Aubrey! Stacie! A little help please** ]." Chloe called out.

Less than a minute pass when a brunette and the blonde Aubrey came out and take everything from them.

"Chloe, sabi ko naman sayo na hindi mo na kailangan mag-abala pa na magdala ng kahit ano, diba? [ **Chloe, I told you you don't need to bother bringing anything, right?]"** The taller brunette told Chloe.

"O sige, sabihin mo yan dito sa kasama ko, ayaw pumunta ng walang dala. May nabasa daw siya tungkol sa 'Palasubong' kaya ayon bumili kami dinala pa ako sa 7/11 [ **Yeah, tell that to this one here, She doesn't want to go here with an empty hand. Saying she read something about 'Palasubong' and brought me to 7/11** ]" Chloe explained, using her finger to quote on the word that Beca had pronounced wrongly.

"Hey, I thought you said it was Pasalubong?" Beca asked obviously confused.

"Well, yeah, I was just quoting you." Chloe said casually. Beca just roll her eyes.

"At bakit ganito kadami? [ **And why is it this much?** ]" Aubrey asked.

"Tinanong niya ako kung ilan daw ang bisita, tapos sabi ko mahigit 50 [ **She asked me the number of visitor and I told her it's more than 50** ]." Chloe said.

"Babe, tingin mo kapag bumili ako ng condom kasama siya at sinabi ko na tatlong beses tayo sa isang araw kung gumamit, bibilhan kaya niya ako ng isang ream? [ **Babe, do you think if I bring her when I buy a condom and I tell her that we use it 3 times a day, will she buy me one whole ream?** ]" Stacie whispered to her girlfriend.

"Tumahimik ka nga jan Stacie [ **Shut up there Stacie** ]." Aubrey scolded her.

"Hello, you must be Beca. I'm Stacie, Aubrey's girlfriend. It is nice to meet you." Stacie introduces herself to Beca since it looks like the blonde and red head never mind to introduce her to the shorter brunette.

"Pleasure is mine, Stacie" Beca bid her and bowing a little.

"Come on let's go inside"

Once inside, everyone talked and introduce themselves to Beca which at first is too overwhelming for her but she learn to enjoy it eventually. She chatted and laugh with a lot of people in there. 4 hours after the party started, visitors started to bid the celebrant and inform the family of their departure. Once the party hit the fifth hour everyone had left the place, only the celebrant's family, the Beales and Aubrey is left there due to the celebrant's request for them to stay for dinner.

When everyone finished their dinner they move to the living room and the celebrant spoke.

"I'm very, very thankful that all of you are here to celebrate this day with me. I'm happy, this act you showed here is a big proof of you love for me and it speaks volume. I'm really glad to have this kind of family. I have this very crazy family that I don't know what did I do good in my life to have you all. And maybe none of you know about this one gift I receive. An unexpected gift that I'm really really grateful to be here. And Beca, welcome to the family. I am truly happy of your presence here." the celebrant Nana Eling had her speech with a tearful eye.

"My life is perfect right now. The only one missing is Janice. But look at us now, we have a new member here; Beca. Welcome to the family Beca."

Once everyone had done some more chatting, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie offered to be the one to do the dishes. Beca who was the very first one to offer was told to just roam the household and feel at home.

While walking to the halls of Nana Eling's house she comes across a picture with a 3 women in it. 1 who looks like Nana Eling was in the middle and the two in each of her side looks like her daughters. The one in her left looks like Stacie's mother, but the one in Nana Eling's right side shocked Beca. There standing was a woman who looks exactly like a younger version of Beca's mom.

'Mom?' Beca thought while slowly walking closer to the picture to make sure if she's seeing the right thing.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

And I'm out. Hello everyone. I know I promise that this chapter will be longer, but I want to inform all my reader that I decided to divide the chapter just, I don't know, maybe just to prolonged the story or just to make as many chapter I can.

I know it is crazy and I'm not even halfway of this story, but to be honest I'm already plotting a story for a sequel to this because a;; of your comments my lovely readers inspires me to prolong this story. Once again, thanks for reading and commenting on this story. Please comment, react, complain and suggest. By the way, the reason to Stacie's full name change will be place in the next chapter. Hope you like it.

I apologize for every wrong grammar and punctuation applied in my stories, I am not a pro in using the English language and I won't deny that my GWA in English related subject is also not that good. So I am so sorry to the guest who said that my grammar is awful, I promise that I am doing the best that I can to fixed all of those things and it's just that I really can't improve it that much. But thank you for the comment, it's pretty cool that you're passionate to details because that is where I am really lacking off.


End file.
